The Avengers
by LittleDraco
Summary: One Day there was a way in space This story was not written by me but my younger cousin who is 11. He never heard of Fanfictions until I told him. He wanted to give it a try and I am posting for him please be kind with reviews and all reviews will go straight to my cousin thank you for reading.


The Avengers

One day in space there was a war.

The soldiers and heroes tried to slop Thanos, Loki, Galacatus and the collector from stealing the tesseract. Traveling to Earth and destroy the world and the rest of the galaxy.

In the middle of the battle Galacatus had killed the silver surfer and pieces of his board landed on different locations on Earth.

The moment realized the pieces of the board are very powerful he comes up with an evil plan, his plan involves gathering all the pieces, going up to space take the tesseract, make a portal and destroy the world.

When Nick fury knew plan he assembled the Avengers, told them they'll get help along the way and their man objective was to gather the pieces before does.

In Wakanda, Kraven had taken one of the pieces of the board. Once Captain America arrived there in Wakanda, a Black Panther pounced on top of him and asked "Who are you?"

Captain America replied "I am Captain America. Nick Fury of the S.H.I.L.D sent me to help you." Once the panther jumped off Captain America he then asked "do you know a way to get into the kingdom?' a surprising answer then followed "of course I do am the prince."

Once in the throne room both panther and Captain America were shot by a K.O. dart.

Once they woke up the Black Panther was in an arena and Captain America was tied to a chair going downhill in to a lava pit. The moment panther had gotten up kraven ordered in his best hunters to execute his life.

The fight only lasted minutes and once it was over Kraven walked into the arena and announced "prepare my hunters for a great hunt."

In the middle of the fight Captain America unties himself, and jumps from the chair and knocked Kraven into the wall and landed towards a cliff.

Once standing again Kraven attempts to shot but misses, but panther grabs Kraven and they both fall gown the cliff. In mid-air Panther grabs the fragment and both transport the S.H.E.I.L.d base.

"The next fragment is in Tokyo, Japan so your caching a plane will Wolverine" When they were three quarters away from Tokyo Silver samurais men shot down the plane. So Bruce turned into Hulk and swashed the choppers

"There's more where that came from".

Hulk has a quick flash-back about Wolverine and him fighting in the jungle. So Hulk smashed Wolverine and the fight starts.

Ai the end of the fight Hulk grabbed Wolverine and threw samuion Dojo.

When Viper's men found Wolverine, Wolverine sliced their heads and went to the Grading room.

Once Wolverine got in the room the samurai soldiers locked the room and viper sent Death strike into the room to fight Wolverine.

After Wolverine stabbed cut and broke her Wolverine grabs her goes to the top floor-threw her off and cut a platform onto her "Try that one for size."

While Wolverine was climbing stars Hulk was fighting the samurai soldiers.

When Wolverine got to the roof Silver samurai used the fragment on himself and made his armour helmet and sward indestructible and he also got Wolverine powers.

The fight went on and on until Hulk jumps real high, grabs SS, destroys the stadium and throws him into the water "So how are we going to get home".

Hulk hugs Wolverine and jumps to New York as Viper runs away with the fragment. "Wait were is fragment, Oh great"

Meanwhile in space Adam warlock was fighting Thanos the guardians of the fort Loki and Sentry was fighting the collector.

In Germany, general Ross and Red skull found a fragment so they kept it in a top secret and highly secured loose. So Director Fury sent Antman and Ironman to German.

When they got to the base Ironman flew over the security wall with Antman on his shoulders.

Once Ironman and Antman landed in the top floor, Red skull turned on the alarm. While Ironman was beating up the hydra, army soldiers and winter soldier shot Red skull with a sniper rifle. So Antman turned into Giantwan and knocked the building over.

After Giantwan knocked the building over, Winter soldier packed up and went to Lourie Galion stepped on General Ross and Ironman grabbed the fragment

At the church in Transylvania Blade was fighting Venom creatures and vampires so nick sent Spiderman to help him but when he got there they took Blade Hostage so he threw objects into the room hit some creatures and Vampires. Once defeated he untied Blade and a symbiotic from a creature

After Spiderman untied Blade Mobius switched of the lights opened a door and threw Blade outside.

"My spider senses is tingling" Spiderman said as Mobius leaped to Spiderman spider grabbed span and threw outside

Once Mobius got up Blade stabbed him in the back Before he did Spiderman asked him "where's the fragments tell me"

"Your too late venom has taken to laver" damn it Spiderman grabs Mobius and threw him down a cliff.

When Blade got back Spiderman went to NYP and brought Dr. Connors and the tinkerer but along the way Electro, Rhino, Sandman, Dock Ock, Goblin, King Lon and the vaulter.

After Spiderman broke tinkerer and Dr. Connors out of the prison he sent them to S.H.I.L.D base and started researching on the fragments.

Two weeks later looked on the globe and realized there were on more fragments. So he assembled all the villains and lined his robots and began his assault.

When got to the vault the lizard attacked him. After electrocuted Lizard Connors lost control and attacked Spiderman.

When Doom made the fragments into a board Uniron and Doom went to space. Drained the cosmic energy from Galacatus killed him, and took the Tesseract and Doom, Uniron and Thor went to Earth. Once Doom and Uniron got Latveria. Thor went to the Bottle in New York while Doom put the Tesseract in a device on a floating platform in the sky.

After Doom launched a portal in the sky, the Chitarra, Thanos, Loki and the collector. The guardians of the galaxy sentry and Adam warlock come out.

Half way through the war attacked Scarlet witch. Before he was going to kill her magneto manipulated him with his power. Once Doom was nearly beaten, Magneto threw him in a building.

Magneto went in to the building to beat him up once more. Once he got into the building room fired a laser at Magneto so he grabbed a part of and the laser that backfired at doom.

When doom got hit he went through a window hit a wall and slid down. Once doom hit the ground Magneto grabbed two trucks and four cars and through them at Doom

After Doom was beaten Captain America went to the portal but he was attacked by winter soldier.

When caption America was beaten he climbed up the ledge quickly grabbed the tesseract and gave Buckles memory back

After Bucky got his memory back the portal collapsed the villains were defeated except for Thanos and Loki and the collector because they were in space.

Once the heroes won, magneto become an avenger but his brother hood were still bad guys so mystique and juggernaute became the new leaders of the brotherhood

Before the end silver surfer was reborn the black suit gave birth to another submitted and the world was at peace for now.

THE END

Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers

**This story was not written by me but my younger cousin who is 11. He never heard of Fanfictions until I told him. He wanted to give it a try and I am posting for him please be kind with reviews and all reviews will go straight to my cousin thank you for reading. **


End file.
